Et si j'avais
by Liline09
Summary: On suit Lily et James, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, de la naissance de Harry jusqu'à leurs trahison. Et si le traître était démasqué? Et si les Potter survivait à la guerre? Que deviendra la guerre en cours?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour! _

_J'ai reprit l'écriture après un intervalle assez long. Donc je suis de retour avec James et Lily, a nouveau, mais à moment différent de leurs vie. _

_J'ai toujours beaucoup aimer ce couple, extrêmement tragique. J'ai donc voulu écrire une histoire différente, les voir vivre et évoluer avec leurs fils. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien promettre car il y a des periode ou je suis très occupée au travail. Mais ne vous inquiétait pas, je finirai cette fiction, même si ça prendre du temps. _

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Bonne lecture!

**Prologue **

Lily était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, son fils dans les bras. Son mari était assis sur son lit, regardant amoureusement sa femme et son enfant nouveau-né. Ils venaient de passer les heures les plus éprouvante de leurs vie. Car Lily et James Potter venait de mettre au monde leurs premier enfant, un petit garçon prénommé Harry.

James regardait son petit garçon dormir profondément dans les bras de sa mère. Lily croisa son regard, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais prévenir Sirius et les autres. Repose toi avant qu'ils arrivent, chuchote James avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lily lui fait un signe de tête, et regarde a nouveau le petit bébé qui dormait dans ses bras. Dans quelques heures, James et ses amis seront réunit autour du bébé et seront prêt à le chouchouter. Dans cette période de guerre, un mariage, une naissance ne paraissaient pas les meilleurs choses a faire. Autour d'eux, il y avait eut beaucoup de mort, de disparition depuis qu'ils étaient sortie de l'école.

Ils avaient passés sept années en sécurité dans le château, protégé par les pouvoirs de Dumbledore. Elle même, s'était retrouver projetée dans ce monde nouveau pour elle, sans se rendre compte que le monde de la magie était au bord de la guerre. Quand elle en a prit conscience, il était trop tard pour retourner dans le monde des moldus. Le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la magie avait décidé de prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique et sur le monde des moldus.

Elle avait rencontrer James dans le train les menant à l'école au début de leurs première année. Il était fils d'une riche famille de sorcier, conscient de son pouvoir et sur de lui. Elle, était accompagnée de Severus, son ami d'enfance, avec qui elle n'avait plus aucun contact. Il y avait rencontrer également Sirius, aussi arrogant et sur de lui que James.

Elle sourit juste au souvenir de cette première rencontre. Et les voilà neuf ans plus tard mariés et parent du bébé le plus mignon du monde. Harry remua dans ses bras, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. L'infirmière entra justement pour vérifier l'état de Lily et du bébé. Elle lui tendit Harry, qui fut examiné avant d'être mît dans un berceau juste a cote de son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit profondément.

James et Sirius passèrent la tête par l'entrebâille de la chambre de Lily. Comme deux gamins, ils rentrèrent sur la pointe des pieds en se rendant compte que Lily et Harry dormaient comme des loirs.

\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est adorable? Chuchota James.

\- Ouais... mais c'est un bébé, ça changera après..., répondis Sirius d'un air dégagé.

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, près a défendre son fils, mais voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il se mis à rire. L'autre suivit le mouvement, et les voila tout les deux plonger dans un fou rire.

\- Qu'estcequisepasse? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

James se tut immédiatement et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Désolé! On ne voulait pas te réveiller... Sirius est arrivé et je voulais lui présenter Harry..., expliqua James d'un air inquiet.

Lily se releva doucement, sous les regards inquiets des jeunes hommes et jeta un coup d'œil sur le berceau où dormait Harry.

-Ne force pas trop, tu es encore épuisée..., dit James.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va! Mais comme Harry dort, il faudra attendre pour choyer ton fils, répliqua Lily, souriante. Au fait, tu lui a déjà demander...? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

James fit un signe de tête,. Il n'avait pas encore oser demander à son meilleur ami de devenir le parrain de son fils. Il n'imaginait personne d'autre que Sirius pour s'occuper de leur fils si jamais il venait à disparaître, mais en ces temps sombre il était difficile de simplement demander. Sirius en particulier, était très investit dans la guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans, sûrement à cause de sa famille et de son frère.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Sirius n'avait pas remarquer les quelques mots échangés par le couple. Il se tourna vers James, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- il est vraiment mignon ton fils, mais attends qu'il pleure et je pense que je changerais d'avis, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas de connerie, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde, répliqua James, prenant un air mi-outré, mi-amusé.

\- Les garçons, je vous aime beaucoup, mais si vous le réveiller vous aurez affaire à moi, intervint Lily, sentant que la situation pouvait déraper très rapidement et se finir en bataille de je-ne-sais-quoi.

\- Oulalalah, j'ai peur, répliqua James.

\- Moi oui, répondis Sirius. On m'a toujours dit que les mamans dragons étaient les pires!

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent pour sortir de la pièce sous le regard amusée de Lily. Elle se rallongea sur le lit et resta un moment à fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sirius avait pu se libérer très rapidement, mais les deux autres maraudeurs, et ses amies, où étaient-ils. La peur la saisit à nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas un peu inconscient d'amener un enfant, un bébé innocent dans ce monde en guerre, où il ne connaîtra peut-être jamais ses parents. Ce sentiment d'insécurité là suivait depuis sa sortie Poudlard. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'être membre de L'Ordre du Phénix soit vraiment la situation la moins dangereux. Le nombre de disparu et de mort augmentait chaque jours, et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse penser, elle ne regrettait rien. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se batte, et elle n'aurait pas supporter de rester en retrait ou de fuir comme on lui avait déjà proposer.

Harry remua légèrement dans son berceau. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se figèrent et se tournèrent vers le petit tas de couverture. Il commença à s'agiter et à pleurer doucement. Lily tenta de se lever, mais James fut plus rapide, et prit le petit être dans ses bras. Ils se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis et leurs présenta tout souriant son premier enfant. Remus regarda le bébé avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillant, tandis que Peter le regardait de loin, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter.

\- bah alors Peter, tu as peur d'un bébé? Se moqua Sirius en voyant la réaction de son camarade.

\- Mais non! Je... je veux juste pas qu'il pleure... répondît le garçon, d'une voix

\- Ne t'inquiète, il pleurera de toute façon quand il aura faim, c'est sa manière de communiquer, expliqua Lily, tentant de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Comme Sirius en fait, répliqua James.

\- Eh! S'exclama Sirius.

Tous commencèrent à rigoler de bon cœur, surtout devant la réaction du jeune homme. Il tentait de se défendre, mais tous les autres étaient trop occupés à rire que personne ne l'écoutait. A ce moment là, Harry se mets à pleurer, et les cinés adultes se regardèrent, l'air de jeune étudiants prit en flagrant délit. Lily, toujours le sourire au lèvres, se dirigea vers le berceau et prit son fils à bras. Elle fit un signe à James qui lui prépara un siège pour s'assoir. Lily, peu sûre d'elle, commença à se préparer pour allaiter le petit garçon, tandis que James s'affairait autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'elle était bien installée.

La jeune femme rousse leva les yeux vers les trois maraudeurs installés sur le lit à discuter joyeusement. Elle hésitait à leurs demander de sortir le temps qu'elle fasse boire le petit, ou continuer sans s'occuper d'eux. Pendant ce temps, Harry, toujours affamé, continuait de râler et de donner de la voix.

Lily allait se décider à demander au maraudeurs de partir quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, puis voyant que le bébé était réveillé, se trouva vers les quatre jeunes hommes.

\- je vais vous demander de sortir messieurs.

\- Mais, on fait rien de mal! Répondis James.

\- Quelque chose sur la conscience chéri? Demanda Lily. Tu as le même air que quand Mcgonagall te prenait la main dans le sac.

James se tourna vers sa femme, s'apprêtant a répliquer quelque chose, pendant que ses trois amis tentait de retenir un fou rire. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, une moitié de sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai entendu que le petit Harry était réveillé et je dois faire des examens de contrôle. C'est pourquoi je dois vous demander de patienter dans le couloir, ou à la cafétéria selon vos préférence.

James acquiesça et prit le chemin de la cafétéria après avoir embrasser Lily et lui faire promettre de l'appeler dès que les tests était fini. Les trois maraudeurs firent un signe de la main a la jeune mère avant de suivre leurs ami, se retenant toujours de rire de la situation.

Lily resta seule avec l'infirmière qui lui donnait des instructions. Elle acquiesçait, faisait ce qu'on lui demandais et surtout, regardait tendrement son fils dans le berceau. Les temps a venir serait particulièrement dur avec la guerre qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Mais a regarder ce petit être remuer sous ses yeux, elle avait le sentiment que tout ce passerait bien, que rien ne pouvait leurs arriver. Bien sur, James et elle même allait continuer a se battre, mais ils feront tout pour que leurs fils puisse vivre dans un monde en paix. Lily avait déjà discuter avec Dumbledore a ce propos. James continuera les missions, mais elle restera au quartier général et s'occupera des blessés, des recherches et autres choses qui prennent du temps, mais qui sont tout de même utile aux missions.

Une fois les examens fini, elle se rallongea sur le lit après avoir demander a ce qu'on prévienne son mari qu'ils pouvaient revenir. En attendant leurs retour, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Tout irait bien, forcément, cette guerre prendrait fin bientôt. Elle avait confiance en Dumbledore, en James et en l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout irait bien.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se rendormit.


	2. Le danger

_Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire._

_Je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévue à la base. J'ai eut beaucoup de travail et pas vraiment le temps de faire la dernière vérification. Je voudrais prévenir également que, vivant actuellement au Japon, je n'utilise quasiment pas le français, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi... N'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir, je corrigerais au fur et à mesure. _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé du nombre de chapitre, ou de la longueur de l'histoire. Cependant j'ai une bonne idée d'ou je veux mener cette histoire. Lisez jusqu'au bout pour découvrir. _

_disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _

_Bonne lecture à vous! _

**Chapitre 1 **

**Le Danger **

Albus Dumbledore était installer dans son bureau de Poudlard. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il tentait de vérifier des informations d'une importance capitale, et il se trouvait maintenant devant un mur. Il n'avait pas encore pu confirmer ces informations, mais on lui faisait savoir que deux petits garçons venait de naître et qu'ils étaient tout deux en très bonne santé. Bien que ce soit un événement heureux au milieu de ce gâchis humain que l'on appelle la guerre, il devait maintenant annoncer au deux heureux couples qu'ils étaient en danger, un danger beaucoup plus important que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Au début du mois de juin, Albus avait rencontrer une jeune femme pour le poste de professeur de divination. Il n'était pas vraiment adepte de cette discipline et aurait beaucoup aimer la voir disparaître du cursus de Poudlard, mais plus que le talent de cette femme, c'était surtout les circonstance de cette rencontre qui l'avait amener a l'engager. Elle avait fait une prophétie, et en tant que témoin, il était persuader qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, une prophétie qui annonçait la naissance en juillet d'une garçon qui serait capable de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Bien qu'Albus ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose, l'important était que Voldemort en avait entendu parler, et la prenait très au sérieux. Cet enfant devait naître fin juillet, et ses parents devait avoir combattu par trois fois Voldemort en personne. Malheureusement, les deux enfants étaient nés en Juillet, a quelques jours de différence. Il devait maintenant prendre une décision, mais il hésitait encore.

A ce moment, le professeur Mcgonagall entra dans la pièce. Le directeur lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cet appel. Elle s'imaginait que cela devait concerner l'Ordre. Vu la gravité du Directeur, elle était certaine que cela ne concernait pas la recherche d'un nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Albus lui fit signe de s'assoir, et après s'être installée, elle attendit en silence qu'il lui donne les instructions.

\- Minerva, je vais vous demander de faire venir au plus vite les Potter et les Longdubat.

\- Ils viennent juste d'avoir leurs bébé Albus, on pourrait attendre avant de leurs donner une nouvelle mission je pense, répondît-elle, d'un ton sec. Je comprends que l'ordre soit en sous nombre, mais ...

\- Je ne leurs affecte aucune mission, coupa Albus, très calme. J'ai besoin de leurs parler d'un danger qui les guettent. Je vais vous expliquer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, sous le regard étonné du professeur Mcgonagall. Il semblait perdu, presque abattu. Elle n'avait jamais vu Albus comme ça avant, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Le silence s'allongeait de plus en plus et elle s'apprêtait a relancer le Directeur quand celui releva la tête et commença à parler.

Il parla pendant ce qui sembla un long moment. Il lui expliqua sa rencontre avec la nouvel professeur de divination, la prophétie qu'elle lui avait fait, mais aussi qu'un espion de Voldemort l'avait entendu et reporter a son maître. Et enfin, que cela pouvait se rapporter aux deux jeunes couples qu'il lui avait demander de faire venir plus tôt. Elle le regarda, horrifiée. Comment une telle situation était possible. L'Ordre était déjà les cibles privilégiés des Mangemorts, et ils avaient déjà perdu plus d'un membre.

\- Albus, comment allons nous les protéger? Et vous les connaissait aussi bien que moi, même si Alice et Lily accepteront pour protéger leur enfants, il est quasiment certain que Frank et James refuseront de rester caché pendant que leurs amis se battent.

\- Je sais Minerva, ils seront difficiles a convaincre, et je n'y arriverait peut-être pas, mais ils doivent tout de même être mit au courant du danger qu'ils courent s'ils refuse notre protection. De plus, l'un de ces enfants est peut-être la clé qui permettra de mettre fin à Voldemort, continua Albus, réfléchissant en même temps.

Minerva acquiesça, mais garda quelque doute quand a l'a réactions des jeunes gens. Elle etait persuader qu'il ne laisserait pas leur bébé devenir des instruments dans cette guerre. Mais elle tait d'accord avec Albus sur un point essentiel, ils devaient être mit sous protection au plus vite. Si seulement ils l'acceptent.

\- Je vais leurs envoyer un message immédiatement, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Je tiens a ce que vous soyez présente Minerva, dit Dumbledore

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Les temps a venir lui semblait de plus en plus sombre. Le monde de la magie ne se relèverait probablement pas cette fois.

※※※

Les Potter venaient d'arriver dans leur nouvelle maison. Les parents de James leurs avait donner la maison de Godric's Hollow, en avance sur l'héritage pour qu'ils s'installent avec Harry. La maison était relativement grande et surtout très confortable. Le village était un mélange très interessant de sorciers et de moldues. Selon l'histoire, c'était le village même d'où était originaire Godric Gryffondor. Lily aimait beaucoup l'histoire du monde magique, et elle était très contente de pouvoir vivre dans un village tenant une place importante dans le monde magique.

Ils firent le tour de la maison, choisirent rapidement leur chambre a coucher ainsi que celle de Harry, et s'installèrent rapidement. Demain, les maraudeurs ainsi que quelques amies de Lily devaient venir pour les aider a terminer l'installation de la maison, mais également pour jouer avec le bébé.

Laissant James finir de ranger le salon, Lily déposa Harry dans son berceau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle ne voulait rien faire de trop compliquer, et s'attaqua a la préparation d'une simple salade avec du poulet et pleins de crudités. Elle en profita pour faire une vinaigrette maison, comme elle aimait. James rentra dans la cuisine, tout souriant.

\- J'ai fini, et j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe! S'exclama-t-il. On mange quoi?

\- De la salade, répondis Lily.

Le sourire de James s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

\- Mais j'ai faim Lily! T'aurais pas un peu de viande?

\- Il y a du poulet dedans, regarde.

\- Ah oui, j'avais pas vu. Bon, ça devrait aller. Et au pire on peu augmenter la quantité si besoin, n'est-ce pas? Dit James, lançant un clin d'œil a Lily.

Lily rigola de bon cœur avant de donner le saladier a James. Il le prit et alla le déposer dans la salle a manger. Lily prit deux verre, et un bouteille d'eau pétillante avant de suivre son mari. Elle déposa la bouteille sur la table et s'installa face a James. Le Gryffondor fixa la bouteille avec une grimace.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir du vin? Remus nous en a offert du bon il y a quelque jours non? Demanda James.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de boire encore et je veux le goûter ce vin! S'exclama Lily.

James s'apprêta a répliquer, quand soudainement, un hibou rentra par la fenêtre et se posa sur le dossier d'une des chaise. James se leva et prit la lettre accrocher a sa patte. Il se figea, une expression sombre sur le visage a la vu du destinataire. Lily le regardait fixement, dans l'attente de la catastrophe. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le professeur Mcgonagall leur envoie un courrier marquer « urgent » en énorme lettre rouge.

Ils restèrent a se regarder, figé, pendant quelques minutes. Puis Lily se leva et se rapprocha de son mari. Elle lui prit la lettre des mains, et l'ouvrit, puis commença a la lire. James qui semblait s'être réveiller, lisait par dessus son épaule. Ils terminèrent de lire dans le même silence qu'au début. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser du contenu de la lettre.

\- Au moins, personne n'est mort, commenta James.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais je me demande ce que ça peut signifier, continua Lily.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'ils ne pouvaient rien écrire de plus dans la lettre au cas ou elle tombait entre de mauvaise main, continua le jeune homme, reprenant sa place a table. On fait quoi?

\- Il faut y aller James! C'est bien dit que c'est important, s'exclama Lily.

James resta silencieux un moment, contemplant la lettre toujours dans les mains de sa femme. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Allons-y dès qu'on a fini de manger. On doit préparer Harry pour le déplacement également, dit Lily, d'un air décidée.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il commença a manger, toujours plonger dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tellement content d'arriver ici, que Harry soit né sans grande difficultés. Il aurait même pu commencer a oublier la guerre qui faisait rage autour d'eux. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle devenait plus réel, plus dangereuse.

Le jeune couple arriva a Pre-au-Lard. Lily portait le petit Harry dans ses bras, tandis que James portait les affaires du petit. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers Poudlard, après avoir remis le petit dans sa poussette, remontant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pendant des années en tant qu'étudiant. James se mit a sourire, en réponse à une question de sa femme, lui en expliqua la signification. Il avait beaucoup de souvenir, notamment de ses blagues, que lui et les maraudeurs préparait en général pendant les visites a Pre-au-Lard. Lily souri également à l'évocation de leurs exploits.

Il avait envoyer un patronus à leur arriver au village, de ce fait ils n'étaient pas étonnées de voir le professeur Mcgonagall les attendre en haut des marches.

\- Comment va notre petit Harry? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En pleine forme professeur. Il dort pour le moment, répondis Lily, rayonnante.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit Lily, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva maintenant.

\- C'est toujours difficile a s'habituer, après vous avoir appeler professeur pendant sept ans.

\- J'ai toujours peur de me retrouver en détention, même pendant les réunions de l'Ordre.

Lily se tourna vers Harry, pour cacher son fou rire, tandis que James regardait Minerva, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

\- Ceci également est difficile a s'habituer. Je m'attends toujours a une de vos farces, répliqua-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Eh voila mon chéri! S'exclama Lily en sortant Harry de sa poussette.

\- Ce n'est plus moi ton chéri? S'écria James, une fausse moue outragée.

\- Vous l'êtes tout les deux, répliqua Lily, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- LILY! JAMES!

Une voix derrière eux les appela. En se retrouvant ils virent les Longdubat remontant le même chemin qu'eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir! Comment va le petit Neuville? Demanda Lily a l'autre jeune femme.

\- Très bien, on est sortit de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours, et on est aller chez mes parents quelques jours avant de retourner chez nous. Que faites vous la tout les trois?

\- Professeur Dumbledore nous a demander de venir, une urgence a ce qu'il semble, répondit Lily. Et vous alors?

\- La même chose...

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers le professeur Mcgonagall qui discutait avec Frank, le mari d'Alice, près de la porte d'entrée. Un silence s'installa dans le groupe. Minerva semblait légèrement fatiguée, et même triste.

\- Allons dans le bureau d'Albus, il vous expliquera mieux.

Les deux couples suivirent leurs anciens professeur dans le château, jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Il entrèrent dans la pièce, et s'installèrent dans les sièges a leurs disposition. Lily et Alice s'affairait autour de leurs petits garçons, les déposant sur un tapis de jeu pour bébé. En dehors des deux bébés, le silence se prolongeait. Ils étaient les seule couples avec enfant en bas âge dans les membres actuels de l'Ordre. Lily commençait a se demander ce qui pouvait être si urgent et grave qu'ils ait été convoquer si peut de temps après la sortie de l'hôpital. Que ce soit sa sécurité, ou celle d'Alice et des enfants, il avait déjà été décidé qu'elles resterait en arrière, en soutien des des autres membres. Ni Lily, ni Alice n'était vraiment contente de cette situation, mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse sans aucun de ses parents. Elle savait qu'Alice pensait la même chose et que c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussait à mettre de côté sa carrière d'auror.

Il restèrent a attendre pendant quelques minutes, dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Toute les inquiétudes qu'ils avaient mit de côté pendant ces quelques jours revint de plus en plus importante. La guerre avait continuer, et il y avait sûrement eut des attaques ou des décès qu'on leurs avait cacher pour ne pas leurs gâcher les instant de bonheur que pouvait leurs procurer la naissance de leurs enfants.

Le Directeur entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil sur les personnes présente dans la pièce.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Je m'entretenais avec le Ministre, s'expliqua Albus en prenant place a son bureau.

Les jeunes gens firent un signe de tête pour montrer leurs compréhensions. La tension dans la pièce augmenta brusquement. Tous se demandaient la raison de leur présence ici. Lily, tout comme Alice, commençait déjà à s'imaginer des catastrophes, des disparitions, des missions et autres événements qui pourrait affecter leurs vies. Elle regardait fixement le Directeur, de son regard doux et pourtant si sérieux. Le professeur croisa son regards et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se souvenait de la première fois que Lily Evans était arriver a Poudlard. Elle, et ses camarades nés dans des familles de moldus, s'apprêtait à entrer dans un monde où se profilait la guerre. De ce fait, il s'était beaucoup intéressé a leurs évolutions au sein de la communauté magique.

Le silence dans la pièce commençait a devenir particulièrement long, et James montrait des signes d'impatience. Dumbledore prit une seconde inspiration avant d'entamer son récit.

\- Je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous prévenir d'un danger, mais également pour vous proposer la protection de l'Ordre, dit-il. J'ai eu, dans un cadre particulier, l'occasion d'entendre une prophétie, qui au vu de la situation actuel peut se référer à l'un de vos enfants. Je vais vous faire écouter cette prophétie.

Il agita sa baguette vers la pensine, qui prit place au milieu du groupe. Une voix de femme s'en éleva. Tout les regards étaient tourner vers la pensine qui émettait un lueur pâle.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » _

Un silence suivit. Les visages des quatre jeunes gens étaient devenu de plus en plus sombre au fur et a mesure de l'écoute. Lily serrait son fils dans les bras, soudainement inquiète.

\- Ce n'est qu'une prophétie. On sait très bien que la majorité des prophétie ne deviennent jamais réalité, s'exclama James. Je suis désolé, mais pour moi ce ne sont que des conneries.

\- Je serais d'accord avec vous en temps normal, James, répondit Dumbledore calmement. Mais cette... conversation a malheureusement été entendu par un espion de Voldemort. Il semble qu'il aurait rapporter une partie de la prophétie à son maître, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça fait ? Demanda Frank, montrant des signes d'impatience.

\- J'y viens, Frank.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Il semblerait que bien qu'aucun de nous de croit en cette branche de la magie, Voldemort lui donne une certaine importance. Comme tout tyran, il doit craindre qu'une personne parmi ses ennemis se lève et le mette a terre.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas... , commença James.

\- Pour commencer une guerre, il n'y a besoin que d'un parti, l'autre devra se défendre ou s'incliner. C'est le seul choix qui nous soit laisser. Voldemort est persuader que cette prophétie est réel, et qu'elle annonce sa fin. Il fera tout pour éviter ça, et s'attaquera aux deux enfants qui peuvent correspondre.

\- C'est a dire Harry et Neuville, dit Lily d'une voix a peine audible.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

※※※

La famille Potter venait de rentrer a la maison quand quelqu'un actionna la sonnette de l'entrée. Lily et James échangèrent un regard. Lily se dirigea vers la poussette et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle sortit sa baguette, ainsi que James qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit prudemment pour se retrouver face à Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Salut! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Il pénétra dans la maison et se vit James la baguette a la main, ainsi que Lily, poster dans le salon, le bébé dans les bras et la baguette pointé vers l'entrée.

\- J'espère que c'était pas pour moi le comité d'accueil

James soupira. Il rangea sa baguette et referma la porte derrière son meilleur ami. Il lui fit signe de continuer au salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de revenir avec trois verres d'eau.

\- Désolé Patmol. On revient tout juste de Poudlard et..., commença James avant d'échanger un regard avec Lily.

\- Je pense que tu peux lui expliquer James. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on pouvait en parler à une personne de confiance.

\- Parler de quoi? Demanda Sirius, soudainement inquiet. Des mauvaises nouvelles? Qui?

\- Nous, répondit James. Assieds toi, je vais t'expliquer.

\- Je vais préparer le repas. Sirius, tu restes ce soir, n'est ce pas.

Le jeune lui fit un grand sourire et leva le pouce en signe pour lui montrer son accord. La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant à son mari le soin d'expliquer la situation tout en jouant avec soin fils. Elle commença a agiter sa baguette, tout en repensant a la situation actuelle. Elle sourit au souvenir d'une de ses amies d'école lui annonçant qu'elle vivrait des aventures incroyable au coté de James Potter si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui. Elle se souvenait avec rigoler et dit qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec lui quand les poules auront des dents. Les poules n'ont toujours pas de dents, mais elle était bel et bien mariée avec lui. Elle était loin de s'imaginer ce dénouement pendant leurs cinquième année, mais les choses avait commencer a changer au milieu de la septième année. En tout cas, ses amies avaient raison, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec James.

Elle n'avait jamais regretter sa décision de suivre James, même pour le fait de rentrer dans l'Ordre. Elle avait été effrayée, bien sur. Mais la raison de cette guerre la révoltait plus que tout et lui avait permit de faire face à ses peurs. Ils étaient jeunes, encore insouciant parfois et manquaient de connaissance, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pour sure était le sens de justice qui les empêcher de retourner en arrière, de se cacher et d'ignorer la guerre.

Lily était pourtant très inquiète. Allaient-ils tous s'en sortir indemne? Elle avait peur que ce ne soit as le cas. L'un d'entre eux, ou plusieurs même, perdront sûrement la vie dans ce conflit, et c'était une raison supplémentaire de ne pas abandonner. Elle était persuader cependant, que le monde de la magie en sortira affaibli, quelque soit le dénouement.

_« Dans une guerre, quel que soit le camp qui puisse se déclarer vainqueur, il n'y a pas de gagnants, il n'y a que des perdants. » _\- Neville Chamberlain (Premier Ministre britannique 1937-1940)


	3. Vie en temps de guerre

_Bonjour!_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, entre le travail, l'écriture et d'autre obligations j'ai du mal à tenir mon rythme. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue cette fiction, et je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout. _

_Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous on remarquer, mais dès le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé d'inclure des citations de personnes célèbres en rapport avec le contenu du chapitre, ou de l'histoire en général. Je recherche encore et toujours des citations, donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! _

disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

**Vie en temps de guerre**

Les mois suivant la naissance de leur fils, puis l'annonce du danger qui pesait sur la famille Potter les avait beaucoup marquer. Pas pour le fait qu'ils soient devenu des cibles pour leurs ennemi, mais par la soudaine augmentation de la violence de la guerre. Les attaques contre les moldus et les nés-moldus avaient lieu depuis un moment déjà, mais dernièrement on avait vu les attaques contre d'éminentes familles de sorciers augmenter en flèche. On avait vu disparaître des familles entières simplement parce qu'elles s'était insurgés contre les idées tyranniques de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Il semblait que le Ministère de la magie ait été infiltré. On ne savaient plus a qui se confier, en qui avoir confiance. Même les murs semblaient avoir des oreilles. Des gens apeurés, menacés n'hésitait pas a trahir leurs amis pour sauver leur famille. Lily et James avait été choqués la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu ce genre d'histoire. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre des personnes très fidèles, avec un sens de l'honneur et un courage exceptionnel.

Ce jour là, Lily se leva tôt. Elle sorti du lit très silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son mari. Harry dormait encore, et Lily décida donc de se prendre un petit déjeuner au calme, chose qu'elle n'avait pu faire depuis longtemps. Elle se prépara un café, accompagner de pain grillés. Elle prit un pot de confiture au fruit rouge dans le placard et s'installa a table. Elle prit le journal sur la table. C'était celui d'hier, que Remus ne manquait pas d'amener quand ils leurs rendait visite. Ils avaient du se désabonné a la Gazette du Sorcier quand ils avaient prit la décision de se cacher.

James avait beaucoup combattu cette idée et le jeune couple avait eut quelques échanges violents avant de parvenir a la conclusion que seul la sécurité d'Harry devait compter. Ils avaient te obligés d'arrêter les missions sur le terrain pour l'Ordre. Pour la jeune femme ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais pour James, c'était une situation inimaginable. Il avait déjà refuser de rester en arrière malgré la naissance de son fils, il estimait qu'un danger le concernant directement était une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Il aura fallut l'intervention de Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte enfin de rester en arrière: la possibilité qu'il soit capturé et torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue l'endroit où son fils était caché fut la raison de son revirement.

\- Bonjour chérie, dit une voix ensoleillée derrière elle.

\- Oh! James, je ne t'avais pas entendu descendre! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui... Tu veux un café?

\- Veux bien, répondit-il dans un bâillement.

\- Des toasts?

\- Hum...

\- Des pancakes?

\- T'es la meilleure!

Lily se retint de rigoler devant la réaction de son mari. Il avait toujours adoré les pancakes, et elle se faisait un plaisir de lui en préparer quand elle avait du temps, c'est au dire, quand Harry dormait le matin. A ce moment, ils entendirent du bruit depuis la chambre d'enfant. Harry commençait a pleurer pour qu'on vienne le chercher. James fit un signe a la jeune femme qu'il s'en occupait, et se dirigea au deuxième étage. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit garçon dans les bras, tout souriant et agitant sa girafe-jouet. La petite famille s'installa a la table du petit déjeuner, et commença a manger tout en jouant avec Harry. James aimait beaucoup ces quelques moments en famille. C'était véritablement reposant, après les mois difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu. Le jeune Gryffondor était certain que cette guerre mènerait le monde magique anglais a sa perte, car même si l'Ordre et le Ministère arrivait a vaincre, quasiment toute une génération, la sienne, aura payer le prix de ces folies. Mais c'est ce qui les poussait, lui, Lily, mais aussi les maraudeurs, a se battre.

Harry jeta sa girafe loin de son siège avant de se mettre a pleurer. Lily, qui était parti faire la vaisselle revint inquiète, mais il semblait que le petit garçon voulait gagner l'attention de son père qui rêvassait et avait cesser de le faire rire. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et après être aller chercher la girafe échouer près de la fenêtre, il revint a sa place devant son fils et entreprit de jouer.

\- Tel père tel fils, comme on dit! Dit la jeune femme en riant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda James, faisant semblant de s'indigner.

\- Eh bien oui, il boude des qu'il perd son jouet, tout comme toi! Continua Lily avant de retourner dans la cuisine finir la vaisselle.

※※※

Ce jour là, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était particulièrement silencieux. Entre les Potter et les Longdubat hors course, et la disparition de Caradoc, le nombre de membres commençait a diminuer dangereusement. Ils ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Les forces ennemis ne cessait d'augmenter, soit par conviction en devenant mangemort, soit par la menace tentant de protéger sa famille au dépends de celle des autres. Les membres de l'ordre et leurs famille était des personnes exceptionnelles prêtent a donner leurs vie pour défendre la liberté du monde magique.

Albus n'avait jamais imaginer qu'il en arriverait la quand en 1938 il était aller a la rencontre du jeune Tom Jedusor. C'était un jeune homme très doué, mais également charismatique et manipulateur. Il avait toujours réussit a cacher cette partie de son caractère a la majorité des membres du personnel de Poudlard, mais il s'était toujours méfié de lui. Ce que Jedusor lui avait montrer durant leurs entretien a l'orphelinat ne pouvait pas être oublier et il le savait tout les deux.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre. La réunion ne devait commencer que dans une heure, et il supposait que les autres membres ne commencerait pas a arriver avant une demi-heure. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se battre contre son ancien élève, mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Il avait l'impression que toute leurs actions n'étaient que des coups dans l'eau, que ça n'avait pas plus d'influence que ça. Il estimait cependant que leurs actions avait quelques effets sur la mentalité de la communauté magique. L'idée que quelqu'un se battait pour la justice, qu'il n'était pas seul poussait les gens a espérer, a ne pas abandonner la lutte. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Voldemort gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir.

Albus avait l'impression que les choses allait encore se compliquer. Il avait déjà un espion auprès de Voldemort, un espion qui était inconnu aux membres de l'Ordre. Il avait tout de même l'impression que quelqu'un dans ses propres rangs donnait des informations, plus d'informations qu'il avait prévu. Car c'était dans ses plans de donner certaines informations a Voldemort par le biais de son informateur, mais juste assez pour qu'il ne soit pas suspecter de trahison. Jamais assez pour vraiment faire des dégâts a l'Ordre ou a ses membres. Mais ces deux derniers mois, c'était différents. Plusieurs membres, ainsi que leurs familles avaient été attaqués par les mangemort alors qu'ils étaient sous protection. Par miracles, les mangemorts envoyé pour le travail n'était pas les plus intelligents et avait pu être maîtrisés. « Et si c'était un test. » C'était l'idée qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore. Si ces attaques n'était que des manières de vérifier si son nouvel informateur était fiable. « Cela signifie que nous avons un traitre dans nos rangs... ».

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne tarda pas a rejoindre Dumbledore dans la salle de réunion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, étonnés sûrement d'être la première sur place. Elle s'assit sur le siège a la droite du directeur et attendit.

\- Je vous ait demander de venir plus tôt Minerva, car j'ai encore besoin de vos conseil, commença-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le rapport qu'il tenait dans les mains. Bien entendu, cette conversation reste strictement entre nous.

Mcgonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Albus posa le dossier sur la table et commença a parler a voix basse.

※※※

Remus arriva au quartier général une dizaine de minutes avant le début de la réunion. Il tomba sur Peter et Sirius dans le couloir, et tout content de se retrouver, ils commencèrent a discuter comme au temps de Poudlard, c'est a dire comme des gamins. Ils entrèrent en éclatant de rire dans la salle de réunion. Pour beaucoup de membres de l'ordre, les quatre garçons, y compris James quand il était présent, était de vrai bout en train. Très sérieux et professionnels durant les missions, ils savaient comment remontrer le moral des troupes et ce naturellement.

\- Tu as vu James récemment? demanda Lunard. Je voulais allait leurs rendre visite, mais ma dernière mission a durer plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Pas pu y aller non plus... Cornedrue va nous faire une crise la prochaine fois, repondit Sirius. Et toi Peter?

\- J'y suis aller il y a deux jours, repondit ce dernier. James était comme une pile. Lily me dit qu'il passe beaucoup de temps a jouer avec Harry pour se défouler.

\- Oh oui! J'ai vu ça la fois dernière, renchérit Sirius. Il était tellement épuisé après qu'il s'est endormi sur le tapis de jeu du petit alors qu'il était encore réveiller.

\- Lily a du être contente, continue Remus, sur le même ton de blague.

\- Et les Longdubat? Demanda Peter.

\- On sait qu'ils se cachent, comme James et Lily, mais on ne sait pas ou, répondit Remus. Dumbledore leurs a demander de dire qu'a un nombre restreint de personne le lieu de leurs cachette. Pour James, c'est nous, pour eux, ça doit être leur famille ou un truc dans le genre non?

\- Mouais... Je me demande si c'est efficace... dit Sirius d'un air sombre.

\- Arrête Sirius, ne dit pas de choses pareil! S'exclama une jeune femme derrière lui.

\- Marlène... Faut voir les choses en face non, après Caradoc.

\- Il n'est peut être pas mort.

\- Non, mais il est porte disparu depuis combien de temps? Trois semaines! Autant dire qu'il est mort dans la situation actuelle.

\- Pourquoi est-tu si horrible.

\- On est en guerre! Les gens horrible c'est ceux d'en face, moi je suis réaliste.

\- ÇA SUFFIT!

Maugrey s'avança de son pas claudiquant du a une blessure. Il regarda les deux jeunes gens avant de leurs faire singe de s'assoir.

\- Je ne veux pas de dispute ici, j'ai pas que ça a faire, s'exclama-t-il. Allez vous crêper le chignon après la réunion et surtout loin de moi. Maintenant qu'on est tous la, on va pouvoir commencer.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. La tension monta d'un cran, non pas a cause des réprimandes de Fol Œil, mais bien a cause du sujet de la réunion.

※※※

Quelques heures plus tard, chacun reprit son chemin avec ses ordres de missions. Tous se posait la même question sans le dire a haute voix: qui rentrera de mission? C'était un risque qu'ils avaient tous accepter de prendre, mais il devenu de plus en plus réel.

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la maison des Potter. Les missions assignés a chacun leurs permettait de prendre quelques heures, qu'ils comptait bien passer avec leurs meilleur ami. Le fait de parler de James avant la réunion leurs avait donner envie de le voir. Ils décidèrent de transplaner dans le village où vivaient la famille. Sirius enviait beaucoup James, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais a ses amis. Il avait eut une petite amie pendant quelques temps, mais la guerre avait tout détruit. Il avait même espérer, pendant une fraction de seconde pouvoir vivre la même choses que les Potter. Mais Voldemort avait détruit tout ça. Elle s'était retrouver au milieu d'une attaque des Mangemorts, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Potter, et sonnèrent. Mais contrairement à l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils s'étaient imaginés, James ouvrit la porte sur la défensive, la baguette a la main. En reconnaissant ses visiteurs, son visage s'illumina d'un coup.

\- Tout va bien Lily! S'écria-t-il, avant de faire un signe de tête a ses amis pour qu'ils rentrent.

Lily descendit, Harry dans un de ses bras et sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle regarda avec étonnement les trois jeunes hommes dans l'entrée. Son expression passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement.

\- Les mecs, vous auriez pu prévenir. On a cru que c'était fini pour nous quand la protection magique s'est mit en marche, continua James.

\- On n'est content de vous voir, mais la prochaine fois envoyer un patronus avant, dit Lily, en reposant Harry sur son tapis de jeu. On a eut très peur.

\- Remus, Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent des regards, l'air interdit.

\- On est désolés James, on voulait juste vous voir tout les trois. Ça faisait si longtemps... commenca Remus.

\- C'est pas grave les garçons, le coupa LIly, toute souriante. Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous voir.

\- Oui, oui, ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eut de visite. Vous allez voir comment Harry a grandit S'exclama James.

Il leurs fit signe d'aller au salon et alla s'assoir a cote de Harry. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et commença a agiter les mains en directions de son père. Les trois autres se réunirent autour du bébé et commencèrent à faire des bêtises pour l'amuser. Comme à l'ordinaire, James et Sirius était les plus inventifs pour divertir leurs publique, c'est à dire Harry.

Lily revint dans la piece avec des gâteaux et cinq tasses de cafés. Elle les posa sur la petite table du salon et s'installa dans le canapé en regardant toute la bande s'amuser. Au bout d'une heure, les maraudeurs étaient épuisés, tandis que le petit Harry avait encore de l'énergie. Sirius commença à demander a Lily ce qu'elle donnait au petit comme repas.

\- Je suis sur que tu lui donne des potions énergisantes! C'est pas possible autrement, dit ce dernier. Personne ne m'a battu en endurance jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne compte pas perdre face a un bébé!

\- Je ne lui donne rien du tout Sirius, c'est juste un bébé tu sais, réponds Lily, prise d'un fou rire.

\- Au bout d'un moment, Sirius abandonna la course d'endurance contre Harry et reconnu sa défaite. Il finit par s'affaler dans le canapé a cote de Remus, complètement épuisé.

\- Comment se porte l'Ordre? Demanda James, sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu sais..., répondit Remus. On a eut pas mal de pertes ces dernières mois, que ce soit blessé, ou mort. Il devient de plus en plus dur de recruter.

Son visage, ainsi que celui de ses camarades s'assombrit. Aucun d'eux n'avait hésiter, à la fin de leurs études, a s'engager dans l'Ordre, a suivre Dumbledore dans la bataille contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Ils étaient persuader à ce moment que tout se terminerait rapidement. La guerre, qui avait commencer quelques années avant leurs entrée à Poudlard, n'avait cesser de prendre de l'ampleur. Ils arrivait maintenant au point où ils se demandaient si ils allaient survivre à tout ça. Lily et James étaient devenu des cibles, mais les trois autres ne l'étaient pas, en dehors du fait qu'ils étaient membre de l'Ordre. Remus restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'était imaginer une fois de quitter l'Ordre, s'imaginant qu'il pourrait vivre en paix dans ce cas. Mais il avait beaucoup apprit depuis. Il avait des horreur qu'il n'aurait même jamais osé imaginer, et il se rendait bien compte qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer la situation. Il savait que ses amis pensait la même chose, que tous les membres de l'Ordre pensait la même chose: Quelque soit le prix a payer, il ne fallait pas laisser Voldemort et ses partisans s'en sortir. Et c'était comme ça qu'a vingt ans, ils s'étaient tous retrouver plonger dans cette batailles violente et sans merci qui opposait les deux camps. Le Ministère était dans la bataille également, mais submergé par l'ampleur de la situation, il n'arrivait pas a suivre. De plus, Remus savait que Dumbledore soupçonnait le Ministère d'être infiltré. De ce fait il refusait les interventions conjointes pour éviter les dégâts.

Lily se leva soudainement, donna de légère tape sur la tête de James, et retourna auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier s'agitait sur son matelas de jeu. Cette activité fit sortir de leurs pensées les quatre jeunes hommes. Tandis que Remus et Peter gardait une expression sombre, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Ce simple regard sembla redonner de l'énergie aux deux jeunes hommes qui se levèrent d'un coup, l'air prêt à faire toute les bêtises qui leurs passerait par la tête.

\- On va pas se laisser abattre! s'écria soudainement Sirius.

Remus sursauta, et leva les yeux vers ses deux amis, debout devant le canapé. Sirius avait prit une pose ridicule, une main lever vers le plafond, pendant que l'autre était poser sur son coeur. James quand a lui, avait récupérer la cape de Peter sur le dos d'une chaise, et l'avait enrouler autour de lui comme un toge. Lily revint dans la pièce, portant le petit Harry qu'elle avait changer. Elle regarda les deux garçons d'un air incrédule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Lily, d'une voix sévère, se retenant de rire.

\- On dirait Mcgonagall! S'exclama James.

\- Pas faux, renchérit Remus, décidant soudainement de suivre le mouvement.

\- Oui, ça me rappelle quand elle nous convoquait dans son bureau, continua Sirius, faisant mine de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- Quel genre de souvenir peut bien te donner cette air? Demanda Lily.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, Lily-Jolie, répondît ce dernier, en lançant un clin d'oeil.

\- Si tu lui dit ça, elle va se faire des idées Patmol, répliqua James, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense que si James essayer de tout te raconter, vous y seriez encore l'année prochaine, renchérit Remus.

Cette ambiance joyeuse continua jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il avait fini par manger sur place, se réfugiant pendant quelques heures dans cette ambiance bon enfant qui leurs rappeler Poudlard. Seul Peter n'avait pas réussit a se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il riait, disait des bêtises comme les trois autres maraudeurs, mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait le tracasser.

Au bout d'un moment, Peter se leva et murmura quelque chose a propos d'un travail a faire. Lily fut la première a se rendre compte de son geste, et lui demanda doucement si il devait déjà rentrer. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et reprit sa cape que James avait abandonner sur le canapé. Ce simple geste sembla être une douche froide pour les trois autres qui arrêtèrent tout de suite leurs compétition de retenue obtenue durant leurs années a Poudlard.

\- Nous aussi, on ne va pas tarder, dit doucement Remus.

\- Vous êtes sur? Demanda James.

\- Oui… on a des missions a préparer, répondit Remus, toujours de son ton calme.

\- Ouais, mais on revient vous voir des qu'on a fini, hein, répliqua Sirius.

\- Ouais…. Je vous attends ici de toute façon…. Je bouge pas, dit James, d'un ton plein d'amertume.

Les jeunes gens se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte des Potter. James n'avait toujours pas accepter le fait de rester en arrière tandis que ses amis étaient en danger. Ces derniers s'inquiétait pour James, certain qu'il pourrait faire des bêtises dans isolement.

Arrivé au bout du chemin de Godric's Hollows, les jeunes hommes se dirent au revoir avant de chacun transplaner vers leurs destinations suivante. Seul Peter s'attarda un instant. Il se retourna vers la maison des Potter, voyant les ombres de ses amis derrières les rideaux du salon. Il était complètement perdu. Il finit par transplaner et le silence revint dans ce petit village de campagne.

_« En temps de guerre les gens sortent le pire et aussi le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. » _\- Éric de Luca


	4. Trahison

_Bonjour à tous, et surtout Bonne Année à tous! _

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard, mais je dois avouer que j'étais très occupée. Entre les préparations de la fin d'année, et surtout que j'ai passer le nouvel an en Allemagne. Ça m'a beaucoup changer de l'ordinaire japonais, et j'ai passer de très bonne vacances.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser un commentaire, et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre pour le dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. A bientôt!

_Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3**

**Trahison **

Remus arriva au quartier générale tard dans la soirée. Il marchait difficilement, et attendit d'être en sécurité dans le bâtiments avant de ranger sa baguette. Le QG était quasiment vide a cette heure. Tout les membres étaient dehors, surement en mission pensa Remus. Il n'y avait que deux membres au moment de son retour. Dorcas se leva d'un bond a la vue du jeune homme et se précipita vers lui pour l'aider a s'assoir. Il avait des coupure sur plus ou moins importante sur le corps, et semblait épuisé. Sa jambe droite saigner beaucoup ce qui expliquait son teint très pale.

Benjy était aller chercher des serviettes propres et de l'eau. C'était la « procédure » standard en cas de blessure: il fallait déjà identifier les types de blessures et les causes. Remus se laissa faire, installer sur une chaise, il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passer.

C'était sensé être une mission de routine. Une simple surveillance d'un membre éloigné des Mangemorts, mais qui était suspecter de donner des informations sur le Ministère et ses missions aux partisans de Voldemort. Par rapport aux dernières mission qu'il avait effectué, celle-ci n'était pas la plus difficile. Il ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi cette fois, tout était aller de travers. Il avait commencer par attendre la cible dans un lieu qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Il s'était installer a une table, dans un coin pour observer sans être remarqué. La cible était venu, a la même heure, réglée comme du papier a musique. Remus l'avait observé tandis qu'il buvait au bar, interpellant des jeunes femmes autour. Quand il était parti, Remus avait attendu quelques instants avant de se lever a son tour. Il régla son addition avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour homme. Il devait faire semblant d'aller au toilette et sortir par la porte de service pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est a partir de ce moment que tout a commencer a tourner mal. L'homme en question l'attendait, comme s'il savait qu'il était suivit. Il le regarda d'un air goguenard avant de s'enfuir. Remus décida de retourner au quartier général, estimant que la mission était compromise, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, il se retrouva prit au piège, attaqué par un groupe de Mangemorts. La suite était particulièrement confuse, et il se demandait comment il avait réussit a s'en sortir vivant.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise, dans un état second pendant une vingtaine minutes après que les soins lui ait été prodiguer. Puis soudainement, il se leva et commença a faire les cents pas, toujours silencieux, sous les yeux effarés de Dorcas et Benjy. Ce dernier avait déjà envoyer un message au chef de l'Ordre, qui ne devait pas tarder a arriver. Ils étaient inquiet pour leurs camarades, et après avoir tenter plusieurs fois de le rassoir pour qu'il se repose, ils avaient décider de veiller sur lui au cas ou son état empirait d'un coup. Benjy se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il vit Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de venir dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermer derrière lui, il se tourna pour faire face au Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Alors? Demanda Albus, d'une voix calme.

\- Il est rentrer il y a moins d'une heure, dans un état épouvantable, commença a expliquer Benjy. Je ne sais pas le contenu de sa mission, mais il semblait sous le choc. Au début, il tremblait comme une feuille, puis il est devenu soudainement amorphe quand on a commencer a le soigner. Et maintenant il arpente la pièce.

\- Il a dit quelque chose?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de lui parler, pouvez vous attendre dans la bibliothèque avec Miss Meadowes?

\- Bien sur. Faites nous savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit monsieur.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête, puis entra dans la pièce. Benjy le suivit, fit un signe a Dorcas de le suivre avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, laissant le jeune loup-garou seul avec le Directeur.

La discussion qui s'ensuivit inquiéta fortement Albus. Il écouta, sans interrompre, le jeune homme extrêmement agiter devant lui. Il réfléchissait a la situation, a tout ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui, pour l'Ordre mais également l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur l'issu de la guerre. Lorsque Remus eut finit son récit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait occupe pendant qu'on le soignait, Dumbledore se leva, et examina rapidement les blessures du jeune homme. Il estimait que c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu et qu'il ait pu se tirer de cette embuscade.

\- Allez vous reposer Mr Lupin. Je pense que vos camarades ont fait du bon travail pour vous soigner. Je ne veux pas vous voir au coeur de l'action pour plusieurs jours.

Remus releva la tête et voulu protester, mais s'arrêta devant l'expression de son ancien Directeur.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vous puni, continua Dumbledore. Vous avez été très courageux, et je ne doute pas que vous voudriez retourner sur le terrain immédiatement, mais vous aurez besoin de toutes vos facultés, et pour cela il faut vous reposer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était mécontent d'être mis de cote, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne servirait a rien sur le terrain dans son état. Il s'apprêtait a prendre la parole quand Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau a lui.

\- Profiter de ces quelques jours pour aller rendre visite a vos amis. Mr Potter sera surement content d'avoir de vos nouvelles, dit-il souriant.

\- Je crois que je vais faire ça Monsieur... répondit Remus, un timide sourire sur le visage.

\- Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, venez me voir a Poudlard.

\- Pour...

\- Pour parler de ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui, mais aussi les mois précédents, le coupa Albus.

\- Vous pensez que...? demanda Remus.

\- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit-il. Mais je veux réentendre votre histoire, quand vous aurez prit du recul.

\- Mais...

\- Quelque chose vous reviendra peut-être.

Dumbledore croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il se tenait droit, mais il sentait quelque chose d'autre dans son attitude, quelque chose comme de la honte. Il comprenait que Remus, surement comme James et tout les autres jeunes gens ayant intégrer l'ordre, n'aimait pas l'idée d'être laisse en arrière. Il prenait ceci comme un manque de confiance en leurs capacités. Mais Albus avait toujours eut un énorme respect pour ces jeune gens. Malgré leurs jeune âge, malgré le fait qu'il avait toute la vie devant eux, ils prenaient tout les risques.

Albus soupira, et se dirigea vers la porte. Remus s'affala a nouveau sur sa chaise, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Le directeur se retourna, et a la vu de ce jeune homme si impuissant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui parler avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Ne vous en prenait pas a vous même, Remus, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le maraudeur leva la tête, mais le directeur avait déjà quitter la pièce. Dorcas revint sur la pointe des pieds avec une tasse de the. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami, et pour les autres membres.

※※※

Albus, de retour dans son bureau, sorti la pensine et commença a extraire le souvenirs de son entretient avec le jeune Lupin. Il avait régulièrement recourt a ce genre de pratique. Il estimait que c'était plus simple d'avoir une vu d'ensemble de la situation de cette manière. C'était comme voir un film, sauf que cela concernait de vrai fait. Apres avoir extrait le souvenir, il se servit de sa baguette pour mélanger ses souvenirs. Different événement revenait au premier plan, comme l'annonce de la disparition de Caradoc, ou la mort des Prewetts.

Jusque la, il n'avait fait aucun rapport entre tout ces événements, mais l'embuscade contre Remus donnait a ces événements un sens complètement different: quelqu'un informait ses ennemis sur l'Ordre et ses mouvements. Depuis la nuit des temps, c'est toujours la trahison qui fait le plus de mal. Il avait réfléchi a cette possibilité chaque fois qu'il recrutait un nouveau membre.

Il resta un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, a se demander qui pourrait trahir l'ordre et surtout pourquoi. La majorité des membres avaient déjà perdu des personnes chères, des membres de leurs famille ou des amis dans cette guerre, et il doutait qu'ils seraient prêt a trahir d'autre personne, a se mettre du cote de ceux qui ont tuer leurs êtres chères.

Albus resta ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant plusieurs heures avant que la porte de son bureau s'ouvre. Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce, dans sa robe de sorcier noir, comme a son habitude. Dumbledore l'avait appeler plus tôt dans la journée, mais il avait du attendre avant de venir. Dumbledore leva la tête, et regarda le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait calme, comme a son habitude, comme il avait toujours paru devant lui, sauf ce jour ou il s'était présenter devant lui plusieurs mois auparavant. Il s'était attendu a voir des traitres parmi les partisans de Voldemort, certains obligé a faire des choses horrible, tuer des innocents.

Severus était l'un d'eux: il avait tourner le dos a Voldemort, et n'avait pas hésiter a le trahir quand ce dernier avait commencer a traquer quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Dumbledore était toujours étonné de voir le pouvoir et le courage de cette génération.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard. Il se demandait pour qu'elle raison Dumbledore l'avait appeler si soudainement. Il était rare qu'il soit appeler, c'était plutôt a lui de décider des lieux et heures de ses rendez vous avec le directeur.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Asseyez vous Severus.

\- Pour quelle raison m'avez appeler si soudainement? Si vous voulez me faire tuer, c'est la meilleur façon, répliqua le jeune homme, tout en prenant place dans l'un des sièges.

\- Je pense que nous avons un traître parmi nos rangs...

Severus le regarda, étonné et effrayé a la fois.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que... que je puisse être impliquer! s'écria Severus; se levant a moitié de son siège.

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Je veux votre avis, car vous êtes justement l'un des rares au dessus de tout soupçon, répondit Dumbledore, lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

Albus commença son récit des derniers évènements de l'Ordre, regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune homme assis devant lui. Severus ne fuyait pas le regard du directeur car bien qu'il le respecte, il n'était pas effrayer. De plus, il était conscient que les faits rapporté par son ancien professeur ne lui était pas reprocher, qu'il cherchait son avis. Rogue pensait avoir deviner où voulait en venir Dumbledore, et attendait, avec une certaine apréhension, la fin de son récit. Il s'était douter que si des gens comme lui, ayant choisit dans un premier temps de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait aussi bien exister des personnes qui changerait d'avis dans l'autre sens.

Severus avait souvent repenser aux raisons qui l'avait pousser à devenir Mangemort. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait trouvé aucune de valable, alors que tout cela lui semblait la seul solution pendant ses années d'études. Il avait toujours penser qu'il n'était pas influençable, que c'était lui qui influençait les autres. Pourtant, une fois prit au milieu de la tempête, il s'était rendu compte que son avis, son influence ne comptait pour rien. Les élèves des années supérieurs à Poudlard avait simplement voulu lui faire croire qu'il était important, pour se servir de lui, pour l'amener dans leurs camps. Car si il y avait bien une seule chose dont il était sur, c'est que les Mangemorts le voulait parmi eux pour ses talents de potionistes, entre autres.

\- Dommage pour eux qu'Il ait décider de s'attaquer à la seule personne que j'aime, se dit-il. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Lily était maintenant mariée avec James Potter, et elle avait un fils. De plus, elle croyait dur comme fer, comme tout les autres membres de l'Ordre, que Rogue était dans le camps adverse.

\- C'est pourquoi, continua Albus, arrachant le jeune homme a ses pensées, je pense que nous avons un traitre parmi nous.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

\- je vois, répondit simplement Rogue.

\- C'est a dire? demanda Dumbledore, regardant le jeune sorcier par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, et c'était même prévisible, répondit-il calmement.

\- Prévisible?

\- On peut avoir des traitres dans les deux camps, qui trahiront pour des raisons différentes.

\- Par exemple?

\- Moi c'est pas amour... répondit-il, en commençant à s'impatienter. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, je dirais que c'est la peur.

\- La peur... répéta le directeur, semblant réfléchir au sens du mot.

\- Ils ont choisit l'Ordre parce qu'ils étaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je pense que peut d'entre eux, surtout chez les membres les plus récents, ne devait s'imaginer le niveau de violence et autres face auquel ils allaient se retrouver.

Albus lui fit un signe de tête, lui demandant de continuer son raisonnement.

\- De ce fait, ils arrivent au milieu de cette guerre, voient des amis, de la famille peut-être se faire tuer, et parfois de manière horrible, et ils prennent peur. Si il se font capturer, ils préféreront trahir leurs camps pour sauver leurs vies.

\- Même si de ce fait, un plus grand nombre d'innocent meurt?

\- Quelqu'un qui trahit par faiblesse ne pensera pas à ce genre de choses, sinon il ne trahirait pas la première fois, non?

\- Bien raisonné, conclut Albus.

Severus n'était pas sur du but du Professeur Dumbledore, ni du fait qu'il ait eut besoin de lui pour arriver à cette conclusion. Il décida d'attendre en silence que le directeur reprennent la discussion. Mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et avoir complètement oublier la présence de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais qui? s'exclama soudainement le vieux sorcier.

\- Je vous demande pardon? demanda Rogue, légèrement dérouter par cette soudaine question.

\- Je me demandais qui donc parmi nos membres pourrait, si on prend en compte votre analyse, avoir prit la décision de trahir les siens.

\- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous aider pour cela Monsieur... dit froidement le jeune homme.

\- Non, non, bien sur que non, vous ne les connaissez pas assez.

\- Alors pour...

\- Je veux tout de même vous demander un service, le coupa sans cérémonie Albus.

\- Un service...? répéta-t-il en articulant bien chaque mot.

\- Oui, un service. lui répondit le directeur. Je veux que vous vous renseigniez; discrètement bien sur, lorsque vous êtes au quartier général de Voldemort, si il y a eut des nouveaux membres parmi les Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas s'il permettrait à un traître de rejoindre ses rangs, mais c'est toujours une possibilité.

\- J'en doute également.

\- Je veux tout de même que vous essayiez. Et rester en alerte au cas ou vous entendiez parler de quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Contactez moi par la voie habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne va pas tarder à arriver et il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous croisiez pas.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et sans rien ajouter se leva et quitta la pièce.

※※※

Sirius arriva au Quartier Générale tard dans la soirée. Il revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance qui s'était pas si mal passer, et s'enferma dans une pièce vide pour écrire son rapport. Déjà à l'époque, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé écrire des rapports, mais ceux là étaient si importants qu'ils faisaient toujours de son mieux pour qu'ils soient clair et concis. Il resta pencher sur son parchemin pendant une heure environs, puis fini par se rejeter sur le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant de contentement.

\- FINI! s'écria-t-il.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, puis vers la salle de réunion, ou tout le monde remettait ses rapport, pour qu'ils soient facilement consultable. Il ne pu s'empêchait de siffler, comme pour chasser le mauvais esprit qui ne manquait jamais de la prendre à chaque fois qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il s'arreta net à l'entrée de la porte, ses yeux fixés sur une silhouette assise sur une chaise, qui ne bougeait pas; Rémus. Il se précipita vers son ami, qui ne semblait pas réagir à ses appels. «Que c'est-il passé?» était la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua Rémus, lui parla doucement, le prit dans ses bras, mais rien à faire, il resta immobile, perdu dans quelques pensées. Sirius fini par se lever, et parti à la recherche de personnes pouvant lui expliquer la situation. Il fini par trouver Dorcas et Benjy, installé dans un sofa, chacun un parchemin à la main.

\- Salut vous deux, lança Sirius.

\- Black, répondit Benjy. Déjà revenu?

\- Ouais, j'ai déposer mon rapport à l'instant.

\- Pas eu de soucis? s'enquis Dorcas

\- Non, rien de particulier, répondit Sirius. Mais vous pouvez me dire ce qui est arriver à Remus?

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Dorcas et Benjy échangèrent un regard, peu sûre de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demander de passer sous silence les évenements, même si à vrai dire, il n'était pas au courant des détails. Finalement Benjy se décida à expliquer la situation.

Sirius les écouta, son visage devenant de plus en plus sombre. Il fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte et de retourne auprès de Remus. Ce dernier n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il ne réagi même pas lorsque Sirius prit une chaise et la posa à côté de lui.

Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de Remus qui fini par sortir de sa létargie. Il se retourna vers son ami, le regarda droit dans les yeux, faisant passer par la toute les émotions qu'ils avait retenu jusque là. Depuis sa conversation avec le Professeur Dumbledore, il réfléchissait aux conséquences de se qui s'était passer. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était: James et Lily. Leurs sécurités pouvait se retrouver compromise si un traître était parmi eux.

_« On fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir. » _François de la Rochefoucauld


	5. Soupçons

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Désolée pour l'attente (encore) entre deux chapitres. Je dois avouée que je suis en train de me noyer sous la quantité de travail à faire, et que quand je rentre chez moi; je n'ai qu'une envie: dormir! _

_En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos opinions. _

_Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. . _

**Chapitre 4**

**Soupçons**

Peter entra dans son appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela, car il vivait seul, mais l'obscurité qui régné dans la pièce était inquiétante. Les récents événements l'avait amener à craindre même sa propre ombre. L'inquiétude grandissait au sein même de l'Ordre. Il le sentait. Même le professeur Dumbledore semblait douter.

Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre était mort, ou blessés ou porté disparus depuis quelques mois. Ensuite il y avait les Potter et les Longdubats obligés de se cacher. Qui sera le prochain, c'était ça l'inquiétude de Peter. Il n'avait jamais été courageux comme ses trois amis, ni aussi puissant qu'eux. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de les voir l'accepter, lui le petit Peter, dans le groupe si cool qu'ils formait à l'école. Mais lui avait toujours été différent, et quelques peu décalé, même en tant que membre du groupe. Bien sur, Sirius et James étaient les vrai leader. Remus était toujours plus en retrait, mais il était toujours très intelligent.

Rémus. Il tremblait en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à l'un de ses amis. En donnant cette information, il l'avait mit en danger. Mais il ne savait pas que cette mission avait été confié à Rémus. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Et puis, on lui avait promit qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés. Ils voulaient juste vérifier si ses informations étaient correcte. Même eux, ne croient pas qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'image du héros courageux près à me sacrifier pour la cause.

Peter s'affala sur son canapé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui croire, qui combattre. Bien sur, ses amis, et l'Ordre semblait dire des choses sensés, mais cette guerre était plus terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginer. Il aurait préféré pouvoir rester chez lui, attendre de voir quel camp l'emportait avant de continuer sa petite vie tranquille. Il ne dit pas que ça aurait été une partie de plaisir, car même sans prendre une part active dans la guerre, on peut se retrouver dans de mauvaises situation et y rester. Mais il aurait plus de chance de survie que maintenant. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait une cible dans le dos, qui grandissait plus Vous-Savez-Qui prenait du pouvoir.

Après avoir passer quelques heures à ruminer, il se releva, changea de vêtement et se décida à sortir. Il devait retrouver son contact. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer. Le fait de trahir, même si le mot trahison était un peu exagérer, ne lui semblait plus aussi bien que ce qu'il avait penser au début. Il était complètement perdu.

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre et marcha pendant un moment. Il ne savait jamais ou son contact allait le rejoindre, mais il devait juste marche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour éviter d'être suivit. Si il estimait que Peter était suivit, il ne viendrait pas, pour ne pas les mettre dans une mauvaise position. C'était déjà arriver une fois. Il avait du marcher pendant presque une heures et demi, et comme son contact ne s'était pas présenté, il était rentrer chez lui. C'était seulement à la rencontre suivante qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il avait été suivit. Peter ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En même temps, il ne se rendait pas compte de grand chose. C'est pourquoi l'Ordre évitait de lui donner des missions trop sensible.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une silhouette apparu à l'autre bout du chemin. Peter s'arrêta, attendit que l'autre fasse le premier pas. L'autre s'approcha, le capuchon descendu jusqu'au visage pour ne pas être reconnaissable. C'était toujours aussi mystérieux. Il se demanda un instant si ça aurait la même classe si c'était lui, Peter, à la place de cet homme.

\- Alors? dis l'inconnu d'une voix sourde.

\- Alors? répéta Peter, sans comprendre.

\- Tu n'as rien pour moi? Tes informations étaient bonnes.

\- Justement, je... euh... commença Peter

\- Tu n'as rien cette fois? C'est si difficile d'obtenir quoi que ce soit? Même un bout de conversation sera mieux que rien! s'exclama l'homme, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est que... Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir continuer à faire ça, expliqua Peter, prenant tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Tu quoi? demanda l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

Peter recula d'un pas, inquiet par la voix de cet homme. Il avait changer tout d'un coup, devenant soudainement menaçant.

\- Je... Un de mes amis a été blessé et... je ne crois plus que ce soit une bonne chose de donner des informations sur... sur eux, répondit-il hésitant.

L'homme éclata d'un rire sans joie. Peter fut prit d'un frisson en l'entendant. Il n'avait jamais entendu une personne être aussi terrifiante et, pourrait-il dire, menaçante.

\- Tu crois vraiment avoir le choix?

\- Mais...

\- Tu sais quoi, petit trouillard? Je vais te laisser une petite semaine, jusqu'à notre prochain rendez vous, pour réfléchir à la bêtise que tu es sur le point de faire.

\- La bêtise?

\- Oui, la bêtise. Je t'attendrais la semaine prochaine, et attention à toi si tu n'as aucune information.

\- Mais, je ne veux...

\- On s'en fout de ce que tu pense, tu bosse pour nous maintenant. Tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer. Et si tu essaye de fuir, si tu ne réponds plus au convocation, tu peux être certain que je te trouverais, et te tuerais. Compris?

Peter écarquilla les yeux. C'était justement pour éviter ça qu'il avait accepter. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'était pas courageux. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'homme tourna les talons et repartit à l'autre bout de l'allée avant de disparaître. Peter resta figé sur place un instant, avant de tourner lui aussi les talons et de rentrer chez lui.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire?

Severus se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, et repassait dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il avait. Voldemort prenait du terrain, et il voyait l'Ordre dans une mauvaise situation. Si les choses continuait à ce rythme, l'Ordre pourrait très bien disparaître dans les mois à venir. Mais il ne fallait pas vendre la peaux de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Tout pouvait changer très rapidement. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander si le fait d'espionner pour Dumbledore était une bonne idée, mais quand il repensait à Lily, sa chère Lily, il arrivait à se convaincre qu'il avait choisi le bon camp. Pourquoi s'en est-il rendu compte aussi tard? C'était une bonne question.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir un instant avant de détourner le regard. C'est le pouvoir qui l'avait conduit à suivre les Voldemort. Il est tellement plus simple de choisir la violence et la facilité que de combattre. Mais maintenant, il risquait sa vie pour la seule personne qui l'avait jamais respecter. Il estimait cependant qu'il n'était pas encore soupçonné. Tout comme pour l'Ordre, la trahison chez les mangemorts était tout aussi possible, mais pour des raisons différente, et pourtant. C'est souvent la crainte qui pousse les gens à trahir les personnes qui leur sont chères, ou même leur conviction.

Severus sorti de la pièce. Il devait se rendre au quartier général pour une réunion. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Ordre, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il espérait pouvoir entendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que les Mangemorts, ou autres personnes travaillant pour Voldemort, n'était pas tous des flèches. Certain, comme lui, avait rejoins les rangs du mage noir pour le pouvoir, pour la puissance de ce sorcier, que même Dumbledore reconnaissait comme étant l'un des plus grand sorciers de son temps. Malheureusement, il avait choisi d'utiliser son talent pour faire le mal. Mais la majorité des individus qui avait choisit de suivre Voldemort étaient des êtres inférieur, des personnes qui ne connaissent que la cruauté et qui ne sont doués que pour ça.

Il se dirigea vers le parc. Il habitait toujours dans ce quartier de moldu, celui ou il avait grandi. Ses camarades mangemorts ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il restait ici, mais il s'en fichait bien. C'était l'un des endroits ou il avait été heureux. Pas la maison en elle même, mais le parc, les lieux autour. C'est là qu'il avait rencontrer Lily, et sa soeur aussi. Mais comme il y avait autant de moldus dans le coin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de transplaner. Il préférais marcher un peu jusqu'au petit bois près de chez lui, et c'est là qu'il disparaissait.

\- Te voilà enfin! dis une voix derrière lui.

Il brandit sa baguette et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oh, on se calme. Je t'attendais.

\- Oui, pardon. J'étais occupé, répliqua Severus, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Tu as de la chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prennent pas part à cette réunion, dit en rigolant le juene homme.

\- Mais Bellatrix doit être là, je me trompe?

\- Oh que oui, elle est là.

Severus soupira. Bellatrix a toujours été folle. Elle est de ceux qui aime la violence, torturer les prisonniers et tuer à petit feu. Mais contrairement à d'autre, elle est intelligente, puissante et sait très bien se servir de ses talents.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Rogue, tu ne voudrais pas te la mettre à dos, dis Avery, d'un air sombre.

Rogue acquiesça et reprit son air impénétrable que le reste des mangemorts lui connaissait et se dirigea vers la porte, et de là jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il espérait pouvoir entendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, elle.

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de s'endormir avec Harry sur le tapis de jeu. Ça devenait une habitude de dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il savait que ça amusait beaucoup Lily qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui. Elle entra justement dans la pièce.

\- Enfin lever mon petit?

\- A quel petit parle-tu donc? répondit James, souriant.

\- A ton avis? L'autre dors encore! s'exclama la jeune femme.

James s'étira avant de se lever. Il regarda autour de lui, et commença à ranger les affaires éparpillé autour de lui.

\- Il arrivent à quelle heure déjà?

\- Dans une heure je crois.

\- Tu prépare le repas, et je range, ça te va? proposa le jeune brun.

\- Ok.

Il sortit sa baguette, et donna un coup de poignet souple. Il commençait à se débrouillé avec ces sortilèges pour le ménage. Lily était encore la meilleure pour ceux là, mais il arrivait au moins à ce que les objets se range tout seul. Lily arrivait même à faire que les chaussettes s'enroulait pas pair bien net. Il se tourna vers la tas de linge entassé dans le panier et redonna un coup de poignet. Les vêtements s'envolèrent, se plièrent plus ou moins bien avant de retomber en tas dans le même panier.

\- Oh non!

\- Que se passe-t-il?! s'exclama Lily, se précipitant dans le salon, alarmée.

\- Oh, pardon. C'est juste que j'y arrive pas avec ce sortilège de ménage. C'est le seul qui ne veut pas faire ce que je lui demande.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari, et éclata de rire. Entre l'inquiétude et le visage dépité de James, elle ne pu se retenir. Ce dernier fini par lui envoyer un coussin pour la faire taire.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, pourrez tu me montrer comment tu fais?

\- je ne sais pas... répondit Lily, d'un air espiègle.

\- Oh aller Lily-jolie, commença à supplier le jeune homme.

\- Hum... il faut que je réfléchisse, continua Lily, détournant le regard pour éviter de rire.

\- S'il te plaît ma chérie, dit James, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et commençant à l'embrasser.

\- D'accord!

Lily prit la baguette des mains de James et lança le sortilège, un grand sourire au lèvres. Comme d'habitude, elle y arrivait à la perfection. Elle se retourna vers James, qui boudait à moitié.

\- Que ferais-tu sans moi, hein?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je serais complètement perdu, répondit le jeune homme

\- Bon, je finis ici, et tu t'occupe du repas?

\- Oh non, tu sais que moi en cuisine se serait une catastrophe! répondis James. Je continue ici. Et si les sortilèges marchent pas, je le ferais à la main, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Quel bon vieux temps?

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petit. Ne me fait pas rire!

Elle repartit dans la cuisine s'occuper du repas pendant que James rangeait le salon. Quand Harry se mit à pleurer, il se précipita pour s'occuper de son fils. Lily les regardait tout les deux, souriant devant cette image attendrissante. Elle était heureuse, et par moment arrivait même à oublier qu'il y avait une guerre, et qu'ils étaient tous en danger.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient fini, le repas était prêt, le petit Harry propre et demandant son repas. Toute la petite famille se réunit autour de la table.

\- Tu as des nouvelles des garçons? demanda Lily, d'une petite voix.

\- Pas encore... Ils passeront dès qu'ils le pourront. Ils doivent être... occupé, répondit James d'un air sombre.

Ils avaient beau faire semblant, la situation était désespérée pour l'Ordre. Ils n'avaient vu presque aucun de leurs amis, et n'avait eut que rarement des nouvelles. Ils savaient seulement que la guerre continuait. Mais bien sur, coupés du monde qu'ils étaient, ils avaient du mal à se rendre compte du véritable danger, des difficultés que rencontrait l'ordre, et plus que tout, des doutes qu'avaient leurs camarades. James avait seulement eut la visite de Peter, quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il était agité, inquiet, et avait du mal à s'intégrer dans ce milieu joyeux qu'était la maison de Godric's Hollow. James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son jeune ami. Il tenta de la rassurer, de le réconforter, et de le soutenir le mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire.

«_ La véritable amitié ne connaît ni la crainte, ni les soupçons, et elle est trahie, lorsqu'on se méfie de son ami, ou qu'on lui suppose de la méfiance. _» - Edme de La Taille de Gaubertin


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonjour à tous. Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, même si il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Avec le nouveau coronavirus, j'ai été pas mal occupée au boulot... Je travaille dans une agence de voyage, et comme on le dit souvent, le tourisme ça ne marche qu'en temps de paix. Bref un nouveau chapitre, et je me lance dans le suivant. _

_A vrai dire je n'ai plus de chapitre en stock depuis un moment, donc la publication se fait au rythme de mon écriture. Mais j'avance en ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle même. _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling_

**Chapitre 5**

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Albus était assis à son bureau, concentré sur le journal étendu devant lui. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'aucun événement de grande envergure ne s'était produit, ce qui semblait rassuré la population, mais qui au contraire l'inquiétait fortement. Il était certain que son ancien élève préparait quelque chose. Il avait beau passer les dernières semaines à prévenir le Ministre de la Magie, il refusait d'écouter. Selon lui, cette baisse des attaques était forcement dû au travail de ses aurors qui reprenait le dessus. Le directeur soupira et se leva. C'était une idiotie de croire que le département de la justice avait les choses en main, pensa-t-il en commençant a faire les cents pas. Il pensait en effet que les aurors faisaient de leurs mieux, mais il était certain qu'ils rataient quelque chose, tout comme l'Ordre. Aucune information, aucune rumeur ne leurs parvenait. Une chose était certaine, il devait renforcer les troupes. Si quelque chose devait venir à se produire dans un avenir proche, il fallait que les membres de l'Ordre, ancienne comme nouvelle recrues, se prépare. Il avait prévu des entrainements au combat, mais aussi sur les sortilèges de soin basique. Que faire d'autre en attendant. Il détestait devoir attendre.

Il entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau. Regardant l'horloge, il se demanda qui pouvait venir le voir en pleine nuit.

\- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Mcgonagall, l'air fatiguée mais surtout inquiète.

\- Je vous dérange Albus?

\- Non, non, entrez Minerva. Que s'est-il passé?

\- Rien pour le moment. En fait, je réfléchissait à certaines choses et...

\- Vous avez besoin de les partager? Je vous comprends. Asseyez vous!

\- Merci... répondit Minerva, soulagée.

La jeune femme prit place dans l'un des sièges en face du bureau du directeur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au journal ouvert devant Dumbledore et sourit. Cela faisait plaisir de se dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cela étrange. Son regard croisa celui du directeur.

\- Oui, je crois que la même chose nous intrigue, Minerva.

Elle sourit et se relaxa avant de prendre la parole. Il était plus difficile qu'elle pensait de mettre des mots sur ces sentiments. Les choses s'étaient tellement accéléré au court des dernières années, qu'elle n'osait espérer que ça s'arrêtait. Mais c'était surtout ce sentiment d'attente qui l'inquiétait. Tout le monde autour d'elle, en dehors des membres de l'Ordre, croyaient ce que le Ministère affirmait, que la guerre était fini, mais elle avait un énorme doute là dessus. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait profiter du calme pour retournait chez ses parents et passer du temps avec eux. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas parler de son implication dans l'Ordre, car cela les mettrait en danger autant qu'elle-même, mais elle avait discuter avec eux et d'autres personnes alentours de la situation actuelle. Presque tous étaient convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, et c'est ce qui l'avait inquiétée.

Elle se lança dans son histoire, tentant d'être aussi concise que possible. Elle parla de son retour en Ecosse, de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Albus ne la coupa pas un instant, écoutant attentivement ce que sa collègue avait à dire. Quand elle eut fini, il resta silencieux un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vois...

\- Mais il y a autre chose, continua le professeur Mcgonagall, légèrement hésitante.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- On est certain de l'existence de cet espion dans nos rang?

\- Je crains que oui, acquiesça le directeur d'une voix éteinte.

\- Comment peut-on en être sur? Je... Je veux dire, j'ai du mal à croire que l'un de nos membre nous trahirait! continua-t-elle, élevant la voix sans le vouloir.

\- Je vous comprends Minerva... Je n'aime pas douter d'eux, mais les faits sont là. En douter serait mettre en danger tout nos membres et pas seulement les Potters et les Longdubats.

\- Que voulez vous dire?

\- Vous rappelez vous l'attaque dont a été victime Mr Lupin?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Je pense que c'était un test pour notre traître.

\- Un test?

\- Oui, un test. Pour être sur que ses informations sont correct. Pour ce qui est de ses raisons, j'en voit plusieurs.

\- Comment pouvez vous dire que vous comprenez quelqu'un qui trahit ses convictions et ses amis?

\- La peur peut pousser les gens à faire toute sortes de choses.

Le professeur Mcgonagall s'apprêta a continuer à discuter, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle avait du mal à digéré ces dernières informations. Ils avaient tous peur, pour eux-mêmes, pour leurs familles et amis, pour leurs pays. C'est pourquoi ils se battaient. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait penser pendant toute ses années, malgré les épreuves, les batailles, les disparitions et morts. Et voilà qu'elle se rendait compte que les raisons qu'elle même jugeait plus que suffisantes pour se battre, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les jugeait suffisantes pour trahir. Dumbledore regardait sa collègue réfléchir, surement encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était avant d'arriver dans ce bureau. Il sourit tristement. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire peser sur ses épaules autant de pression, mais il avait une confiance totale dans la jeune femme.

＊＊＊

Remus attendait, tournant en rond dans son salon. Il fini par s'assoir dans son canapé, se demandant se que Sirius avait de si urgent à dire. Il avait dit qu'il arriverait vers vingt heures. Il était vingt-deux heures et toujours pas de Patmol en vue. Remus commençait même à se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège. Mais trop fatigué après ces dernières nuit de patrouille, il fini par s'endormir.

Sirius arriva après vingt-trois heures. Il sourit en voyant son ami profondément endormi sur son canapé. Lui aussi avait tendance à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand ces temps ci, mais surtout dans des endroits où il pouvait avoir confiance. Il se senti légèrement coupable de réveiller Remus alors que ce dernier était si fatigué, mais il avait besoin de parler. Il entreprit de secouer son ami, mais ce dernier était si fatigué qu'il lui fallut bien vingt minutes pour réussir.

\- Lève toi marmotte, faut qu'on parle.

\- C'est toi qui est en retard, et de trois heures si j'en crois mon horloge, répondit Remus d'une voix endormi.

\- Désolée, j'ai fait comme toi, se moqua Sirius.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Je me suis écrouler dans mon salon.

Remus sourit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, venant lui même de faire la même chose. Il se leva, alla chercher des café dans la cuisine et les posa sur la table du salon.

\- Viens plutôt parler à table avant qu'on s'endorme tout les deux sur le canapé comme des idiots.

\- Pas faux!

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de boire leurs café. Les choses étaient calme ces derniers temps, mais comme Dumbledore leurs avait dit pendant les dernières réunion de l'Ordre, c'était trop calme. Cela faisait du bien tout de même de ne pas avoir à risquer sa vie tout les jours. Remus se demandait ce que son ami avait de si important à dire, étant donné que tout était calme dernièrement. Bien sur, après quelques attaques et disparitions étrange, enfin plus étrange que d'habitude, l'Ordre en entier était en alerte. Remus avait du mal à croire qu'il y ait vraiment un traître dans l'Ordre, mais les faits l'obliger à accepter cette réalité. Il y avait réfléchi souvent, et se demandait si Sirius avait fait de même.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler? commença Remus.

\- Du traître.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y en a un?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y en a pas?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Sirius avait toujours cette tendance à répondre à ses questions par des questions.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Pas trop quoi?

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'un des notre nous trahisse. On est tous entrer dans l'Ordre parce qu'on voulait se battre pour notre liberté. Comment l'un de nous pourrait aller contre ça, contre ses convictions après tout les sacrifices qu'on a fait?

\- Je sais, je sais... Je pensais comme toi mais les choses son étranges non? On a de moins en moins d'informations, et pourtant il y a toujours des incidents. Soit les mangemorts sont super doués, soit quelqu'un leurs donnent ces informations. Comme la fois ou tu t'es retrouver dans un piège.

\- Oui oui, je sais, on en a déjà parler des dizaines de fois. et?

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense connaître le coupable.

\- Dis toujours... répondit Remus, impassible.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ok? Je pense que c'est Peter.

Remus resta un moment silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Sirius, mais il espérait sincèrement pour son ami qu'il ait des preuves. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air inquiet. Il attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle, qui ne venait pas et se décida donc à continuer.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Remus, mais plus j'y réfléchit plus je me dit que Peter est au centre de tout ça. C'est pas étrange que ce soit toi qui ait été attaquer? Je veux dire, on ne devait parler à personne de nos missions pour éviter les risques, mais entre nous quatre, on ne s'est jamais rien caché non?

\- Si tu vas dans ce sens là Sirius, ça pourrait aussi bien être moi, ou toi, ou même James.

\- Ne met pas James là dedans, c'est une des cibles!

\- Mais il savait non? Je veux juste te montrer que si tu suis ton raisonnement, ce n'est pas forcement Peter, ça peut être n'importe lequel d'entre nous! répliqua Remus sans élevé la voix.

Sirius s'apprêta à répondre, mais Remus lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Ecoute Sirius, tu as toujours eut du mal à accepter Peter, même quand on était à l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Bien sur que si. Et maintenant tu es prêt à l'accuser de trahison sans la moindre preuve.

Sirius s'affala sur le canapé. Ils restèrent assis dans le salon, silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Le doute s'était infiltrer dans l'Ordre, la peur d'être le prochain trahit, ou accuser de trahison. Remus regardait par la fenêtre, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Il réfléchissait à ce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Ses doutes. Le jeune homme aussi avait des doutes, mais il n'avait pas encore réussit à mettre un nom dessus. La peur de condamner un ami peut-être. Tout ça était très compliquer.

\- Tu as essayer de parler de ça avec James?

\- Tu rigole? James me tuerais juste pour avoir eu cette pensée. Tu le connais, il a une confiance aveugle en presque tout le monde.

\- Parce qu'il est lui même une personne d'honneur. Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et sourirent. Ils n'avaient aucune preuves, juste un pressentiment. Il allait leur falloir des preuves, avant d'en parler à James, ou même à Dumbledore. Ces deux là refuserait d'écouter sans des arguments solides. Ils allaient devoir être discret, mais efficace.

＊＊＊

Peter rentra chez lui très tard. Il venait à nouveau de rencontrer ce mangemort qui lui demandait des informations. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. En se regardant dans le miroir, il remarqua quelque cheveux blancs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit dix ans en quelques mois. Cette guerre ne lui allait pas du tout. Quelque soit le camp qui gagne, il semblait y avoir à perdre quelque chose. La seul chose dont il était sur, c'est que, si il s'en sortait bien, il devrait s'en sortir en vie. A plusieurs reprise, il s'était senti coupable d'abandonner ses amis, mais très rapidement il se reprenait, se disant que c'était de leurs fautes si il était dans ce guêpier. Lui n'avait jamais demander à être un héros, contrairement à James ou Sirius ou Remus.

A la pensée de ses trois meilleurs amis, ses convictions fondèrent comme neige au soleil. Si il voulait s'en sortir, il devait tirer un trait sur eux trois. C'était la partie la plus difficile, car ses trois amis l'avait littéralement sauver pendant ses sept années à Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais survécu sans eux. Mais c'était aussi eux qui l'avaient mit dans cette situation. Il voulait sauver sa peau, c'était tout naturel, et pour ce faire il devait faire un choix. Il aimait ses amis, mais il aimer sa vie encore plus. Et les mangemorts en face avait été très clair la dessus: c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre.

Il sortit de sa poche le papier que lui avait donner son contact. Dessus, une liste des informations qu'on lui demandait. Toujours plus, toujours plus détaillé, plus précises. Récemment, on lui demandait des informations sur les Potters. Il avait avouer directement ne rien savoir sur les Longdubats, mais ça n'avait pas semblé les concerner plus que ça. Il avaient peut-être déjà ce qu'il leurs fallait sur eux. Ou alors, les Potters étaient la cible depuis le début. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, et ne s'attarda pas sur ses sentiments.

Cette double vie commençait à lui peser. Il avait peur d'être découvert avant que la guerre finissent. Mais selon ce que son contact lui avait dit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce calme n'allait pas durer longtemps, c'était juste une partie du jeu pour faire baisser la garde au personnes assez idiotes pour s'opposer au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

\- Voyons ça, dit Peter, observant la liste dans ses mains.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se figea, se demandant qui ça pouvait être à une pareil. Il jeta le papier qu'il avait dans les mains au feux, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par le judas et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Salut Remus, dit-il en ouvrant. Que fais-tu là à une heure pareil?

\- Salut, je peux entrer? demanda Remus.

\- Euh... J'allais me coucher, mais euh... Ok.

Remus entra dans l'appartement de son ami, referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'es pas venu au QG depuis un moment, je m'inquiétais, continua le jeune homme.

\- Ah... donc tu es venu voir si tout allait bien?

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Remus. Tu as fait quoi cette semaine?

\- Passer un peu de temps avec ma mère. Avec l'Ordre et tout, je l'ai un peu négliger, répondit Peter, un sourire gêner sur le visage.

Il était vraiment aller voir sa mère. Il fallait bien qu'il ai une couverture si quelqu'un se décider à vérifier.

\- Ouais, c'est sur. Et puis il faut en profiter quand c'est calme.

\- Exactement! et toi?

\- Rien de particulier. Passer pas mal de temps au QG pour étudier.

\- Oh, toujours aussi sérieux hein?

\- J'essaye d'apprendre tant que j'ai encore le temps.

\- ...

Peter ne répondit pas. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas une moquerie de la part de Remus. Si ça avait été Sirius, ça aurait été différent, mais Remus n'était pas du genre à se moquer ouvertement des autres. Pour se donner une contenance, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux verres qu'il remplit d'eau et retourna dans le salon.

\- Merci, dit Remus.

Le silence s'installa. Peter jeta un coup d'oeil au feux dans la cheminée, juste derrière Remus. Le morceau de papier qu'il avait jeter à l'arriver de son ami n'était pas complètement brulé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Remus s'en rendre compte?

\- Ecoute Lunard, je suis très content que tu soit venu me voir, mais je suis épuisé. Je pensais aller au QG demain, on se voit la bas?

\- Oh, ok, désolé. Avec tout ça, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- A demain alors?

\- Ouais, à demain.

Remus jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ami avant de passer la porte. Peter était étonné de voir de la tristesse dans le regard de son ami. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. IIl resta debout un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Le bonheur, c'est le calme, c'est l'amitié; l'amour, c'est la tempête, c'est le combat. »_ George Sand


End file.
